


Gentle Autumn breeze - The day I saw you

by Binabi



Category: Start-Up (Korea TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:08:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28543083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Binabi/pseuds/Binabi
Summary: Hi guys! This is my first fanfiction I've ever written. If I've made any mistakes or you have criticism, feel free to write down and tell me how you feel about this prologue-ish bit? This story hasn't started yet, but I wanted to convey both their perspectives/emotions. Jipyeong is heartbroken and willing to step backward, while Dalmi is unaware of her own crush on him and will step forward. I wanted Dalmi to be the one to know something Jipyeong didn't, and for Jipyeong to be oblivious. (Will lead to a lot of cute moments!)Start up made me feel a way. Even if it did disappoint me, it still has a place in my heart as a show I eagerly waited for each weekend. Han Jipyeong was my favourite fictional character of 2020 and it really feels like I'm grieving over an actual human?? I empathised so deeply with him, and I just love him so much.What I hated about the show was how much Dalmi didn't know or even care what was going on behind the scenes. You're telling me she wasn't interested in what Jipyeong and Halmeoni's relationship was, and didn't find out in the end? Or that she wasn't curious about Jipyeong after all those letters they exchanged, clearly impactful enough to her that she even looked for him after many years? Dosan wouldn't have stood a chance with Dalmi if he hadn't been pretending to be the person who wrote those letters in the first place. It makes no sense, so I wanted to write a story to compensate for that since I can't get over the ending. Dalmi's character was a strong willed, firm, curious and passionate one at the start, they did her just as dirty as Jipyeong imo. It's like she couldn't form her own opinions and became a person for Dosan to shape his own character around.Also looking to make online friends! <3 Hit me up if you're the same. I'm the only one in my life who likes Korean entertainment smh.
Relationships: Han Ji Pyeong/Seo Dal Mi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Gentle Autumn breeze - The day I saw you

* * *

Truthfully, she already knew. That fateful afternoon when she travelled to the letterbox in order to retrieve and throw away what she had written for Dosan at the beginning of the year. This decision was triggered by a conversation she had carried with him in the morning, where she was reminded of his disgust toward idealism and metaphors now, so unfamiliar to the bright Dosan she once knew. _People change, Dalmi. Sailing off without a map is ridiculous, how could I write that at this age? But how could he not visit the letterbox again even once after all these years..wait, it's a good thing he didn't. What would he think if he read it? I'm not disappointed._

To find **him** there instead? She was mortified and confused. Han Jipyeong was standing there, head bent downward with the letter in his hands. She immediately hid where he wouldn't be able to spot her, gasp caught in her throat. _He's reading it, how embarrassing._ _Why is he..should I..Dalmi, you can’t hear anything but your own heartbeat right now. Calm down._

At the same time, she was triumphant and... **glad**. This man's presence was overwhelming in a crowd and he made her feel nervous each time they spoke, she had been convinced it was his patronizing strictness that made it so. _Deep down, I knew he wasn't just anyone._ It was his warm and confident smile when they first greeted each other, the protective hand over her head while she was getting into his own car, tears blurring her sight. It was the way he tilted his head back when he laughed, all dimples showing, because of Dosan's national anthem jokes. It was the way his knee had bumped hers when they were playing go stop at his house, an instant spark when he quickly glanced at her, unexpected shyness and surprise written across his features. She had noticed. That day at the networking party, they had both walked in together and Dalmi had been so sure that anonymous message promising to meet her there was the man on the left side.

It wasn't difficult to put two and two together, when Jipyeong had made it painfully obvious he mentored Dosan in more ways than one. There were times he would mouth responses to Dosan, unaware of her eyes on him. Dosan had already lied about the car and apartment being his, which she found out wasn't when Jipyeong had accidentally blurted the truth in a one on one mentoring session. She didn't buy the excuse that Dosan had felt insecure about his circumstances and he wanted to be a good Hyung to him. She hated liars more than anything, and knew Jipyeong would feel the same, considering his blatant honesty when mentoring. She couldn't figure out their motives then, but she could now. _He absolutely is Dosan. It's just, his name is actually Jipyeong. Dosan is pretending to be Jipyeong, who used Dosan as a name. I don't know what the actual relationship is between them or why they would do something that absurd, is this some kind of drama?_ She scoffed to herself. _Why wouldn't he just tell me from the start?_

All of a sudden, she felt humiliated and devastated. _I don't like this._ The disappointment she had felt toward Dosan's words in the morning was beginning to double and shift toward Jipyeong's actions, like the abrupt transition from the end of an afternoon to an early sunset. _He's just standing there, yet he's able to evoke all these emotions out of me in mere seconds. I hate it. He lied about something so important to me. Yes, we were young when we wrote them, so it makes sense if it meant nothing to him. He must've been stressed and annoyed because of me. If it was such a burden to face me, he could've simply said so. He must really dislike me. Wait no, if he did, he wouldn't be there to help me out so often. There must be a reasonable explanation for this situation. Am I a joke to the both of them? Was it fun seeing me get so excited? Why'd he ever show up to begin with? How am I going to face him now?_

She turned around and walked off in the direction she came. Even if she was upset, she wasn't going to say anything. Whether anger or confusion was pushing her to do so, she knew one thing for sure. She was curious about Han Jipyeong, and couldn't deny the way she felt. She wanted to be careful and play smart with him. _If he wants to keep this a secret from me, I'll hold this over his head. I never want to see him again but..somehow, I do at the same time._

Jipyeong was visibly upset now, his hands shaking and his eyes trembling with the strained effort to not break down right then and there. _I never planned for it to turn out this way._ _Regrets always come too late. I hate myself. Look at her words._ His heart ached from his conversation with Halmeoni. _I don't deserve it._ _Of course she wouldn't want Dalmi to be with a cranky orphan. A liar. Someone who hesitates. Someone who always wants to hit a ball way too late. The only thing I can do is step back and be there for her if she needs me, I'm terrified to hurt her._ Jipyeong was someone who believed timing was everything in this world, and he constantly sensed there was an unknown force pushing him backward, no matter how hard he tried to fight against it.

Autumn made one want to sit on a bench and stare at the falling leaves, reminiscing upon lost opportunities and one's own dark loneliness that often goes unexplored. _I apologized to Halmeoni, but I still feel the same. I should've never resurfaced in their lives at a time where I'm lacking. And I did act like an idiot, just like back then._ He sighed and placed the letter back into the letterbox, careful to not crinkle the edges and place it in the same side it was in before. _It doesn't belong to me now._

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my first fanfiction I've ever written. If I've made any mistakes or you have criticism, feel free to write down and tell me how you feel about this prologue-ish bit? This story hasn't started yet, but I wanted to convey both their perspectives/emotions. Jipyeong is heartbroken and willing to step backward, while Dalmi is unaware of her own crush on him and will step forward. I wanted Dalmi to be the one to know something Jipyeong didn't, and for Jipyeong to be oblivious. (Will lead to a lot of cute moments!)
> 
> Start up made me feel a way. Even if it did disappoint me, it still has a place in my heart as a show I eagerly waited for each weekend. Han Jipyeong was my favourite fictional character of 2020 and it really feels like I'm grieving over an actual human?? I empathised so deeply with him, and I just love him so much.
> 
> What I hated about the show was how much Dalmi didn't know or even care what was going on behind the scenes. You're telling me she wasn't interested in what Jipyeong and Halmeoni's relationship was, and didn't find out in the end? Or that she wasn't curious about Jipyeong after all those letters they exchanged, clearly impactful enough to her that she even looked for him after many years? Dosan wouldn't have stood a chance with Dalmi if he hadn't been pretending to be the person who wrote those letters in the first place. It makes no sense, so I wanted to write a story to compensate for that since I can't get over the ending. Dalmi's character was a strong willed, firm, curious and passionate one at the start, they did her just as dirty as Jipyeong imo. It's like she couldn't form her own opinions and became a person for Dosan to shape his own character around.
> 
> Also looking to make online friends! <3 Hit me up if you're the same. I'm the only one in my life who likes Korean entertainment smh. 


End file.
